


Here Comes Santa Claus

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Christmas, Compromise, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Omnipotence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Murdoch has some interesting ideas about Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuffwelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffwelike/gifts).



"Come on, Daniel, just say yes. It'll be amazing!"

Daniel set his teacup back down on its saucer, giving his lover a long look across the breakfast table. "Just because you can make Santa Claus's sleigh and eight reindeer fly across the sky doesn't mean you _should_ , dear."

"Why not?"

"Because more adults will see than children, and suspension of disbelief only goes so far. Also, we don't have any reindeer and you're not fat enough to play Santa."

"I could stuff the suit," John replied with a little pout. "What do you think the department store Santas do? I just want to encourage the Christmas spirit!"

"You're going to encourage an outbreak of mass hysteria," Daniel said gently, moving around the table to perch in the chair next to John. "Why don't you just create a really fancy billboard with a fake flying Santa?"

The look on John's face made Daniel think that he'd suggested moving into an outhouse. "I don't do billboards. They're creepy."

Daniel let out a long sigh, considering. "Well," he started slowly. "What about this: Santa has a motorized sleigh, and after he drives it in the city parade he visits the orphanage and the children's hospital and out of his magic Christmas sack gives the little children... _exactly what they ask for._ "

A slow smile spread across John's face. "Really? Can I?"

"You can, and you may, as long as you figure out what to do for the little girls who ask for ponies."

"I'll Tune the most magnificent toy ponies you've ever seen," John promised. "And you'll be my elf?"

"Green isn't particularly my color...."

"You could be Mrs. Claus. I've seen some pretty sexy Mrs. Claus outfits, you know. Your legs will look great."

Daniel decided not to rise to the tease. "I will come with you and help, provided I don't have to wear a costume."

John's lips pursed as he thought about that. "What about a cute little pair of antlers? I promise I won't make you pull the sleigh."

"You'd better not." Shaking his head, Daniel leaned in to press a soft kiss to John's lips. "I'll do the antlers. Happy?"

"Overjoyed," John replied, returning the kiss. "You won't regret it. We'll have the best Christmas ever. And afterwards, we'll come home and get warm by the fire... put up some mistletoe...."

"Best Christmas ever," Daniel agreed, and snuggled into him.


End file.
